Cuentos de Halloween
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que en un lugar escondido de Inglaterra, bajo el mar, hay una cueva. Y en esa cueva, viven unas extrañas criaturas, apenas avistadas por el ojo humano. Al menos por el vivo. Esas criaturas se las llama inferi. Se dice que antaño fueron hombres, muertos por miles de maneras, que fueron resucitados por un Brujo Oscuro utilizando la necromancia.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota de la autora:** Se lo dedico a mi AI de reserva, **LyannaTargaryen95**. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, así que solo he podido hacerte un regalito. Espero que, al menos, te guste.

Este fic se corresponde con su petición extra que consistía en una historia basada en el fanart de **julvett** : 5th year Halloween. Así que todo el crédito a ella por esa parte de la historia.

* * *

 **CUENTOS DE HALLOWEEN**

* * *

Iba a matarle. A descuartizarle y dar de comer a las criaturas del lago con su carne.

Lily Evans miró asqueada, por quinta vez, como su cena se tornaba verde mohoso y se movía en círculos alrededor del plato. No le hacía falta levantar la vista para saber quién la miraba fijamente, unos cuantos asientos más allá de dónde ella se encontraba.

Se levantó de la mesa, justo en el momento en el que la cena terminaba de descomponerse, y salió del Gran Comedor, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a James.

Sabía que en el fondo era una venganza por haberle ignorado ayer en clase de Pociones cuando les tocó juntos en el trabajo; pero se había pasado. Ella no le ignoraba porque quisiera, bueno, puedo que en parte sí; pero también influía el hecho de que, antes de la clase, había estado molestando a su amigo Severus y que, cuando ella se interpuso, él le dijo que no era problema suyo.

Apretó los puños mientras subía las escaleras. No entendía qué tenía en contra de Severus, él no parecía ser el tipo de chico abusón, incluso podría decir, con ligero esfuerzo, que era buena persona. Incluso divertido. Entonces, ¿por qué meterse con Snape? ¿Por qué molestarle de esa forma día tras día? No lo entendía, y eso es lo que hacía que le resultara repulsivo. Esa actitud infantil.

Lily resopló mientras evitaba unas telarañas decorativas. Le encantaba Halloween, el castillo brillaba con una luz distinta. Más mágica. Ni siquiera diría que fuera algo oscuro o tenebroso, sino distinta. Más acorde al mundo en el que ahora vivía, tan apartado de las leyendas muggles.

Pero si amaba por algo la festividad de Halloween, era por la oportunidad de sentarse al lado de la chimenea, junto con sus amigos y compañeros de Gryffindor, y contar historias de miedo. Las adoraba.

Cuando era pequeña solía sentarse en la cama de Petunia, las noches de lluvia o de tormenta, y contarle historias de miedo; intentar asustarla; pero Petunia solo se reía de sus cuentos, se reía porque sabía que intentaba asustarla. Se reía y luego le seguía el juego fingiendo que estaba asustada.

La echaba de menos. Quizás debiera escribirle una carta antes de bajar a la Sala Común, ver si esta vez contesta.

El cuadro de la Dama Gorda la dejó pasar tras decir la contraseña, Ray ya estaba allí, sentado al lado de la chimenea jugueteando con unas cartas de póker.

—¿Bajas luego? —le preguntó cuando la vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Lily asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras continuaba su camino.

Al llegar a su cuarto sacó un pergamino y se sentó en la mesita frente a la ventana. Observó un rato el paisaje, era una noche tranquila, sin lluvia ni tormenta, pero aun así ideal para contar historias de miedo.

Miró de nuevo el pergamino, buscando las palabras correctas que decirle a su hermana, la forma de llegar a ella y romper esa relación de cortesía, casi de extraños, que se había instaurado entre ellas.

La tinta goteaba de la pluma sobre el papel.

Lily se mordió el labio, pensando sin lograr encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin saber exactamente qué decirle. Sintiéndose culpable porque su relación haya acabado de esa forma.

Resopló, cabreada, y, tras arrugar el pergamino en una bola, lo lanzó a la papelera.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ya, salvo esperar, ya había hecho mucho hasta ese momento. Ya había mandado muchas cartas. Ahora le tocaba a ella mover ficha.

Bajó rápidamente a la sala común donde ya estaban reunidos todos sus amigos. Pam le alcanzó un plato con comida mientras sonreías.

—Toma, que no has cenado —Lily sonrió mientras cogía el plato. La verdad es que estaba muy hambrienta.

—Entonces —empezó tras dar un par de mordiscos a la hamburguesa—, ¿quién empieza?

Pam miró a Tom y este a Ray. Nadie parecía querer empezar. Lily resopló.

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú? —inquirió Tom. Ella señaló la hamburguesa a medio comer—. Menuda cara tienes. Empezaré yo, entonces.

Sonrió y siguió comiendo mientras escuchaba la historia de Tom.

Vio cómo bajaba la iluminación de la sala común, apenas vacía, y se apuntaba al rostro con la varita. Susurró el hechizo _lumus_ , con una voz que intentaba ser grave y profunda.

Lily intentaba no reír, la historia estaba resultando más cómica que terrorífica, como era de esperarse de Tom, los demás también estaban intentando contener la risa, con muy mal resultado; mientras que Tom estaba metido por completo en la historia. Gesticulaba, modificaba el tono de su voz para darle más toques de tensión innecesaria. Era realmente cómico.

Y cuando creía que estaba llegando al clímax de la historia, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a Sirius y James entrar. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que él la miraba, dándole a entender que se había pasado con lo de la cena. Él solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa que empezaba a desquiciarla. Cortó el contacto visual para volver a la historia de Tom. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como Pam le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice. Rodó los ojos y se terminó la hamburguesa.

—Te toca —dijo Tom señalándola cuando terminó de contar la historia.

Lily se aclaró la garganta, no tenía muy claro qué historia iba a contar, ni siquiera había pensado en ninguna por estar pensando en su hermana. Miró hacia los lados buscando inspiración y vio, en una de esas miradas, que James y Sirius estaban sentados en una de las mesas, justo frente a ella. James la miraba con curiosidad y Lily estaba segura de que podía oírla.

—Cuenta la leyenda, que en un lugar escondido de Inglaterra, bajo el mar, hay una cueva. Y en esa cueva, viven unas extrañas criaturas, apenas avistadas por el ojo humano. Al menos por el vivo. Esas criaturas se las llama _inferi_. Se dice que antaño fueron hombres, muertos por miles de maneras, que fueron resucitados por un Brujo Oscuro utilizando la necromancia. Habitan en el agua, donde sus cuerpos se conservan esperando a un incauto que se acerque lo suficiente como para alterar esa paz aparente que refleja el lago que hay en la cueva.

»Sin embargo, esos seres no habitan solo en aquella cueva. También se les ha visto por aquí; en Hogwarts. Cuenta la leyenda, que un joven llamado Joey Patterson, un joven algo lento intelectualmente hablando y que amaba meterse con los más débiles, solía ir, todos los días, al Gran Lago de esta escuela. Todas las tardes, sin fallar ni una, iba allí y miraba el reflejo del agua tranquila, las pequeñas ondas que se formaban por el nado de los peces. Amaba esa tranquilidad.

»Joey también amaba volar, solía, de hecho, recorrer el Gran Lago subido en su escoba, ir más allá de lo que se podía ver desde el colegio. Y, un día, decidió sobrevolar el lago a medianoche, la luna estaba llena y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, era una noche preciosa para observar el lago. Mientras volaba, decidió acercarse más a la superficie, llevado por un extraño deseo de tocar el agua, de perturbar esa paz. Rozó con sus dedos la superficie cristalina, desdibujando el reflejo del firmamento.

»Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando de pronto algo agarró la escoba… James… Digo, Joey miró hacia atrás. Unos ojos blancos, muertos, le devolvieron la mirada. Gritó, intentando que su escoba volara más alto, lejos del río, pero esta no le respondía. El _inferius_ le agarró por la pierna, quitando de un golpe sus gafas cuando le lanzó al agua, y clavó sus dientes podridos en la carne de la pierna del chico mientras este gritaba de dolor.

»El agua comenzó a inundar sus pulmones.

»Desesperadamente intentaba subir a la superficie, pero el agarre de la criatura era demasiado fuerte. Empezaba a faltarle aire, este se escapaba de su boca formando burbujas alrededor. La vista se le nublaba y solo podía ver los ojos de aquella criatura que le arrastraba hasta el fondo. Unos ojos blancos, muertos. Unos ojos tan opacos, tan carentes de alma, que parecían intentar tranquilizarle, decirle que todo iba a ir bien.

»Sus músculos se aflojaron, se dejó llevar por la corriente, por aquella criatura, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Unos ojos que cada vez le parecían más tranquilos, más humanos.

Lily terminó de contar la historia, todos la miraban.

—Es la peor historia de miedo que has contado nunca —sentenció Ray tras un breve silencio—. ¿ _Inferi_? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Y quién los ha creado?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que dice la leyenda —se justificó. Ray resopló—. Pues ya que eres tan bueno, cuenta tú una.

—De acuerdo. Escuchad y aprended —dijo antes de empezar a hablar.

A lo lejos, James tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Lily.

—¿Crees que la historia va sobre mí, Canuto? —susurró.

—Nah, ya sabes que a Lily le gustan las historias de terror y las criaturas mágicas.

—Pero el chico se llamaba Joey Patterson. J en el nombre y P en el apellido, como James Potter. Y en un momento se ha equivocado y dijo James —siguió insistiendo.

Sirius le miró con una sonrisa.

—Necesitas dormir, Cornamenta. Es solo imaginación tuya. Anda, vamos —dijo mientras le arrastraba hacia la habitación.

—Pero… —protestó mirando hacia Lily, la cual estaba ensimismada en la historia de Ray. James suspiró, suponiendo que estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas, y siguió a Sirius hasta la habitación.

Necesitaba dormir y esperaba no soñar con _inferius_ y ojos blancos y muertos.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (II):** Soy consciente que no es lo que mejor he escrito ni de lejos, pero estoy en época de exámenes y esto es todo lo que mi cabeza estresada ha podido sacar. Siento mucho que no sea tan bueno, pero espero que al menos te guste.


End file.
